Monocrotis
"Those trapped in their delusion call others deluded" - Monocrotis von Bayern Nathan, '''more commonly known by his pseudonym '''Monocrotis von Bayern, is a Amerimutt shitposter who lives in Colorado, he has distinguished himself in the community for his intrigue and long-standing rivalry with Martin Luther and DQN. Nathan is better known for having LARPed as a pure Bavarian phenotype before being exposed epicsauce by Luther who found his Minecraft forum account, which contained his last name, skype, and false address.1 Origin Monocrotis was originally from the first wave of Discord users who kept after a partnership between Maple Story and Discord, he came in between 2015, and returned in 2016 when he was invited to The Square Risk. Monocrotis originally had used the website to create alts for Risk games, and was caught doing so by Suo and Dazu, for which he was banned. He returned to TSR after DQN nuked the server, and would stay neutral and silent during the Triangle rebellion. Monocrotis would only come of note in January of 2017. Early Ambitions "I'm truly the Ultimate Jew" - Monocrotis after impeaching Impetus Monocrotis von Bayern would be banned by Suo in The Circle Risk for his constant shitposting, he made a server called 4chan Risk, or 4CR for short, however this server would not be active for long. Monocrotis would ultimately go to Impetus' server Risk Reborn and join his army as a general. Monocrotis managed to get Dazu to dox Suo's email, and Suo soon deleted the server on the 27th of February. DQN would take the credit for Mono's victory, which begun enmities between the two. After this decisive victory over Suo, which promptly made Freddy and his gang to make their own server, Mono decided to plot with DQN for the overthrowing of Impetus. Now Impetus had claimed to be 17 years old, however DQN managed to get Impetus' minecraft account, which included his age, 13 in 2016, which would make Impetus 14 years old. DQN and Monocrotis released this information, and Supreme (then known as Shep) convinced Impetus to hand over server ownership under the guise that he would fix it. Shep took control of RR, and revealed himself to be an old shitposter known as Supreme, this revelation was followed by the deletion of RR. Monocrotis was in despair after this unexpected defeat, he begged many a users to join him as his right-hand man, however only Martin Luther answered his call, Martin Luther was made Mono's right hand man, and with a coalition made up of DQN, Sturmsoldat, Dazu, and Chapelo, he declared war against Freddit's server SPQR. The War Monocrotis quickly moved to rally the members of SPQR, sending Chapelo on a mission to recruit as many people as possible, which he did. Sturmsoldat and Dazu brokered an alliance with Skeleton Man, while Martin Luther fortified the server against subversives and spies. Martin Luther decided to make a cuck channel called Auschwitz, in which he placed Pszek and other Fredditors within. DQN in the other hand had quickly lost faith in this coalition, since Mono nor any of his allies played Risk. DQN decided to leave the server and retreat to his shed, while Monocrotis begged and cried for DQN's return, DQN would not answer, and so Monocrotis swore to destroy DQN. Surrender and Subservience "Just play Risk, stop the autism." - Monocrotis to Martin Luther After DQN's desertion, Monocrotis had lost all heart to continue the war against SPQR, and before Freddit and his mod council, he surrendered on the 9th of March. Martin Luther had been rallying the coalition for a raid against Freddit by sending invites to his server to Reddit and 8chan's /furry/, he convinced Martin Luther to promptly stop all operations, and he soon after deleted the server. All men who followed Monocrotis were allowed back into SPQR, with the exception of DQN and Dazu. Monocrotis would host Risk every so-often, but he soon lost interest. Monocrotis spammed SPQR and was banned by Owain (Freddy's Scottish concubine), Martin Luther would soon be left as the sole remaining member of the coalition in SPQR. Islamic Campaigns Monocrotis and Dazu, both banned and exiled from the community, had been filled with boredom, they then had the brilliant idea to start LARPing as Muslims. They soon invited Martin Luther, Mike Pence, Jimmy Carter, Gandho, and Chapelo into the LARP. They would raid many servers, mostly Furry and Christian ones, and spam the Quran, they would also raid Roblox and Twitch. In this era Mono had raised a private paramilitary of sworn men ready to fight for him, but surprisingly he would not be the one to lead the rebellion against SPQR. Peak "I'm the best this community has ever seen" - Monocrotis to his party While Monocrotis had been busy raiding servers, Martin Luther, Jimmy Carter, Gandho, and Pszek had formed a brotherhood, called the 'Trailblazers', and they fought for Democracy. Jimmy Carter was banned from SPQR by Freddy, which triggered the Trailblazers to start a rebellion, this time with a democratic ideology and aesthetic. Martin Luther was made Speaker of Congress, and was de-facto leader of the server, he recruited Monocrotis' paramilitary and DQN into the server. With this mighty coalition, the Free People's Republic of Risk won many victories against SPQR, forcing Freddy to flee into a walled server. However Mono's desires were not merely to help Jimmy, Mono moved to seize power through election, he made a Natsoc party and attracted most of the /pol/normies into it, with this, and the support of Martin Luther, Supreme, DQN, and Dazu, he was soon to become President. However, as always, fate had another plan for him. A man named Atatürk whom Mono had allowed through the gates exploited the server's bot and made himself an admin, he proceeded to nuke FPRR in the dark of the night, Mono was astonished, however he was not blamed for the server's destruction. Victory over the Warlords Monocrotis surrendered before Atatürk and his new ally, Fizz, Atatürk declared the First Empire of Risk, with this, he was effectively the sole leader of the community. Atatürk would nuke Freddy's server using the same method, however Freddy and Atatürk had been secretely collaborating, with Freddy slowly evacuating towards a new secret server while feinting a surrender. Atatürk's reign would not be for long, as Monocrotis would be elected President by the former members of Jimmy's server, and the server would soon be nuked. With this, democracy in Risk promptly died. However, while Mono "won", he did not rule over the shitposters, DQN made the Holy Risk Empire, and Sturm made /pol/ Africa. Mono and Pszek were given mod roles in /pol/ africa after shilling to /pol/, Sturm would later claim this would be part of his master plan to stop the war, however in truth, Mono and Pszek simply nuked Sturm's only chance at power. DQN was a different tale, as he gathered his autists and waited for a long war of attrition to ensue, and it seemed 'tis would be inevitable. Until Pszek made his ultimate gamble at peace. Peace of Aspergers "We have witnessed the end of all relevant cultured Risk" - Monocrotis during the Peace of Aspergers Pszek and Luther messaged Freddy and his right-hand man Wessex, they invited him over to discuss terms of peace. DQN was also invited, and with DQN comes chaos. DQN attempted to disrupt the peace process, and refused to discuss terms with Monocrotis or Freddy. There were three parties in the peace process of the Autism Wars: Holy Risk Empire represented by DQN and puppy0, /pol/risk represented by Monocrotis and Dazu, and SPQR represented by Freddy and Wessex. The three parties eventually agreed to the deletion of all servers except SPQR, and for the liberation of shitposters, while this seemed a success at first, the treaty only managed to divide the community into two pieces, as Mono and Freddy had discussed privately a 'two-server solution', which would divide the community between /pol/risk and SPQR, shitposters and seriousposters. DQN was not oblivious to this, and he did not delete his server until a week after the fact. Freddy had been forced to allow the shitposters back into the server, which made both Wessex and Owain leave Freddy in a feint, and it had appeared Freddy had left aswell, leaving the server to General Tornado, who promptly banned all shitposters. In truth Freddy and Mono had only achieved their ultimate goal: Separation. Now both men ruled over new communities, and only time would tell what they would turn into. /pol/risk and downfall "Either this server is deleted or I stay in power" - Monocrotis during The May Coup Monocrotis had created a new order for the shitposters in Risk, to establish a new community independent from the Oldfags, or atleast this was what he had told his people. Monocrotis busied himself with his gay ass tech school and other lust-filled ventures, the server was therefore run by Martin Luther, Pszek, and Dazu. Martin Luther was responsible for the shiling and enforcement of the rules, Pszek was responsible for 'diplomacy', and Dazu did much of the entertainment. Martin Luther had for quite some time been weary of DQN's role in the server, and made DQN sperg out at Jimmy, which led to DQN's leaving of the server. Sturmsoldat then challenged Luther to an autism duel, which ended much the same: Sturm was banned for collaboration with DQN. The truth was that a war was on a horizon once again, with DQN and Sturmsoldat gathering their forces, while Mono did not notice. Martin Luther had been influenced quite heavily by Jimmy Carter, and DQN to a lesser extent, Luther saw that the server needed radical change if it were to survive the changing tides in the community. Luther had first begun to host DOS, while Risk slowly died due to losing interest, truth be told DQN was the only man who hosted Risk in the server, and with his banning Risk died in the server. Luther began to host DOS, and with it he gained traction amongst the populace, Luther moved to make the men who played DOS with him mods, and with this he had almost total power in the server. Carter had convinced Luther that change must come, and that democracy had to come again. Mono had promised Luther and Carter that Democracy would be installed over time in the server, yet it never came. Carter himself was demoted by Mono for his constant democratic autism, and Carter swore revenge. With this, a plan was made to coup Mono, and install a two-Führer system with a democratic system alike FPRR. Martin Luther had warned all mods of his incoming coup, yet none had warned Mono. Dazu had proposed to Luther that he ought to communicate with Mono instead of outright couping him, yet Luther did not heed his advice, knowing Mono to be too stubborn and crafty to simply solve this crisis diplomatically. With this, Martin had begged Mono to step down and avoid a nuking, however twas too late, Mono told Luther the server could not function without him, and Luther promptly nuked /pol/risk alongside his DOS gang. Mono was too late to stop the damage, the server was reduced to 70 members before Mono banned Luther and the coup members. Mono disparaged against his mods, and quickly lost his faith in the community. He unbanned Sturmsoldat and DQN, and let them become mods instead, Sturmsoldat banned about 10 people before he was banned by Mono, and DQN pretended to be Mono's friend, for two days. On the second of May, DQN dealt the killing blow to Mono's server, nuking it to 30 members after he had spammed "FART" on #general. Mono was injured and homeless, he had lost all his friends, and he had no-one to vent with or trust in Discord, he thought about leaving at first, but Mono went to the only person who he had now thought as a friend: Freddy. "Chan" Monocrotis at first thought about deleting his account, however he was too lazy to do so, he simply renamed himself as "Chan" and tried to make a new persona, however at this time his personality as Monocrotis had already overtaken his own personality, therefore, Monocrotis and Nathan Acosta became one at once. "Chan" lived out his days shitposting in Outer Heaven and in Freddit. However wherever he went; he was followed by Lvther. Chan convinced Freddy to ban Luther, while in Outer Heaven he had no luck. Luther felt remorse for nuking Mono's server, and therefore attempted to rekindle relations, needless to say he failed. Monocrotis would form an alliance with Freddy, over the following months, he was considered a honorary member of the oldfag aristocracy, even still, his blood as a shitposter could not be quelled by Freddy's courtesy. Expelled from Freddit "Chan" had befriended one Ebola-chan, in doing so, "Chan" succumbed to his desires and soon doxed Ebola-chan, revealing this e-girl to be a Bohemian NEET named Vladislav Serba, after doing so Mono proceeded to nuke SPQR after being given mod by a reluctant General Tornado. Vladislav Serba would become a meme due to Reichswehr's constant spam of it, furthermore, Vladislav only threw fuel into the fire as he blocked ANYONE who merely spake his name. Freddit would banish "Chan" for these two perjuries, and he was told to never return. "Chan" was no more, and Monocrotis had been borne again. Battle of /pol/t Subversion While Monocrotis briefly indulged with Freddit, the shitposters had developed quite a bit since Mono's leave, they now resided in Dazu's server, all the great shitposters now made part of Dazu's mod team, and Martin Luther had arranged a miscegenation with Theologia, bringing many a new members to the community such as Khorosho and Heydrich. Furthermore, Dazu also recruited refugees from Risk Chat such as Dokyun and Centurion Monocrotis joined the server under the username "Bismarck", though DQN called him out for this and no-one believed him. Mono's ambitions for entering /pol/t was to gain power and restore the balance between the seriousposters and shitposters, believing Dazu to be inept and weak. Martin Luther and DQN were rivals at this time and the two argued and fought constantly. Using the fact that Martin Luther was a good friend of Dazu he struck a rift between Dazu and DQN. DQN challenged Dazu to a debate about North Korea in which Dazu was completely btfo due to his fence-sitting on the matter. Martin Luther attempted to take the blame for Dazu's blunder but to no avail DQN called Dazu weak and indecisive, he called for elections which despite Martin Luther's warnings Dazu accepted. During the election Monocrotis revealed himself and, with the help of Fredditors (or proxies, though this is disputed), won the election. Since Dazu considered Mono a friend and thought he wanted good for the community, he gave him full ownership over the server. DQN, Pszek, and Centurion sperged and accused Mono of rigging the election. Soon Martin convinced Dazu that the evidence pointed to Mono using proxies, and Dazu reluctantly asked for ownership back, which Mono gave due his debt to Dazu, Mono would remain a mod however. DQN however convinced Dazu that Monocrotis was working with Freddy, and Dazu thus sperged out at his friend. Mono resented Dazu after this, and in the dark of the night he nuked the server of 210 members to below 10, no-one was there to stop him, and the only people left were mods. Martin Luther confronted Mono about the nuke in the dark of the night, Mono accused DQN of using bots to nuke the server, though Martin would not fall for that. In the morning Mono confessed to his crime and was banned by Dazu, though the damage had already been done. Turul was disgusted by all that had happened, and sent a dm to Martin Luther announcing his leaving of Discord altogether. Dazu would later retire his position to Pszek and leave aswell, things were looking bleak, but all thought that it would get eventually better. Coalition against Mono Though Mono had been routed by DQN, his ambitions were insatiable. Pszek ruled the server with an ironfist and with the help of Martin Luther managed to bring it back up to 60 members, though his reign was short-lived. Pszek was tired of the drama and was disgusted by the drama, he wanted to polarize the community once and for all, thus he gave power to Monocrotis and left the community, though he still kept contact with Martin. Mono soon moved to consolidate power, he banned DQN, unmodded Martin Luther and recruited Supreme to become co-owner of the server. DQN, Centurion, Khorosho, Fizz, and Martin Luther resented him and plotted to destroy the server. DQN convinced Khorosho to nuke it, then he convinced Centurion, and then he convinced Fizz. Though the server was nuked three times and Monocrotis had fewer than ten members, he still did not give up. Now, Fizz had established a democracy server built after Atatürk's First Risk Empire, Fizz welcomed the server to everyone, even Monocrotis. Mono told Supreme to form a party in the server and subvert it from within. Mono slowly rebuilt the server with the help of Supreme and Heydrich. DQN had played all his cards and could not anything more against Mono. Soon the efforts of the coalition seemed null, it fragmented and DQN turned against Fizz and Centurion. Everything seemed to be going well for Mono's plan, though as always, fate had another plan for his ambition. Dazu made peace with Mono and requested to be made, which Mono happily accepted thinking his friend was back. Dazu's plan from the get-go was to nuke the server. In the dead of the night, Dazu nuked Mono's server one last time, Mono was defeated once again, and he deleted the server in earnest. The bond between Dazu and Mono was permanently broken, and Mono's officers Supreme and Heydrich followed their own ambitions. After this, Mono laid low and simply advised other server owners in the Risk community, everyone resented him and it was unlikely that he would ever regain power again. Ultimately, Dazu hoped that the server's deletion and Mono's defeat would reform the bond that the community had, neither of Dazu's hopes came true. Riskio Reich and the attempt to save Risk In late 2017, Mono, having lost his previous power gained during the main coup, rallied with the other fallen demogogues of risk, most notably Freddy and Sup, to create a new risk server, designed to "stop the autism." Amongst Mono's parliament members were those such as Sturm, Ebola and Dokyun, though Skeleton Man would later join before the server's destruction. Multiple attempts at unification were made while mono controlled Riskio Reich, and the server at its peak reached almost 300 members, but there were other forces in play. "If what you want from me is mod skele, I can give this to you, overriding my Senate, I have just one request. Nuke this new thorn you've created." -Mono to Skeleton Man, discussing the Zendema / Sig schism server Two other main parties vowed to infiltrate and destroy Riskio Reich; an unholy alliance between Mikey and DQN sought merely to destroy Riskio and by extention Risk as a whole, and the Peanut Coalition (Sig, Jimmy Carter, Martin Luther, Skeleton Man) sought not only to destroy Riskio, but to take its members into its own schism server, and gain absolute power over Risk. Skeleton Man, faking the Nuke of a server, wormed his way into Mono's Senate, while Jimmy Carter chose a direct approach, using his community influence to gain a position of power. Unbeknownst to the Peanut Coalition, however, DQN and Mikey were also making plans of their own, and the two factions would collide at the last possible moment. A few weeks into Riskio Reich's existence, the Senate began to take action against double agents, tasking Skeleton Man with finding the infiltrators, who blamed the innocent but irrelevant Cucker to cover his tracks. Skeleton Man and Jimmy, rising to top positions in the Senate, decided that January 15th was the time to act, and on that date, the Nuke began. But it was not the Peanut Coalition that was responsible. "It's dead. Fuck Risk." -Sturmsoldat, following the destruction of Riskio Reich On January 15th, Mono watched and raged as DQN destroyed his server, and the Peanut Coalition scrambled to claim members for their schism server. The destruction of Riskio Reich and the betrayal of one of his most trusted senators, Nadeko, who had given Mikey and DQN admin perms with the intention of the server's destruction, began Mono's accelerated spiral into decline, which culminated in the deletion of his discord account in the late spring of 2018. Riskio Reich was the last attempt by Mono to salvage risk at the time of writing, and despite his recent return it is doubtful he will ever try again. 1https://www.minecraftforum.net/members/Tweedweeder/posts